Blanket Love
by Hakai-sama
Summary: Sasuke is jealous of Naruto's baby blanket-but there's more reason behind it than Sasuke sees.


**Blanket Love**

Summary: Sasuke is jealous of Naruto's baby blanket-but there's more reason behind it than Sasuke sees.

Warnings: Angst, yaoi, more angst, southern stereotypes, yeah. If this doesn't float yer boat, jump off the plank.

Disclaimer: Do you really think I own it? Sadly…no…wah.

AN: It really started out as an innocent little comedy. It really did. The idea for this just hit me, and I knew I had to write it or it'd haunt me. I really ended up wanting this to show you, the reader and hopefully reviewer, that people can be lonely. Sasuke doesn't see Naruto as anything other than a southern sun, although I wasn't really able to express that as I hoped, and never really looked at his lover's feelings. Also, with the stereotypes-I'm from the south, and I actually love most deep-fried food, and I'm basically addicted to Cheerwine. They're really harsh sterotypes, I know-but I'm also making them on myself. Anyways, I really hope you enjoy! The first bit I really hope makes you laugh! Also, Chicago (the play and movie) reference-that little part was based off the "Bernie liked to chew gum. No, not chew. Pop." Part from the Cell Block Tango. (Which is an amazing song!)

-!-

I have been dating a one Naruto Uzumaki for, exactly, five years, seven months, and twenty-nine days. I have been friends with said Naruto Uzumaki since we met in sixth grade, on March eighteenth, when I transferred in to North Carolina from New York. Nowadays, living in the south with said boyfriend, I have grown accustomed to many-but not all-southern ways of living. For example, take Cheerwine. I have had it now on many occasions, and Naruto and I always make sure that there is a pack or two waiting to be opened after a long day at Duke University for me, and NC State for him. Example two would be the southern…habit. Deep-frying meat, fish, and French fries? I can understand that. Oreos and Twix? You've got me. What's the point of turning something already unhealthy enough unhealthier? There is absolutely none. Yet, the love of my life, during that horrible time of year residents of the state call the "State Fair", he gains at least seven pounds pigging out all day long! It's insane! On those days, I have to really ensure that we…"work out" enough…Even though Naruto complains about his ass hurting all the time from what he calls "your stupid 24/7 screwfest", it does keep the both of us in the lighter portion of the population.

Anyways, now that you understand a little bit of my southern hell, I can proceed to explain about southern people. Southerners, you notice after awhile, are laid back, food-loving, and beer/alcohol/tobacco consuming. Also, when it comes to celebrations like the fourth of July, things always go overboard. Like the fireworks last year. Naruto and I went to his father's place to celebrate, where a neighborhood party was being thrown. Not a single firework shot off was legal, and when the police came, they were offered beer and a chair, which the so-called legal-force accepted. Luckily, we did get wasted enough to have hot, rabid sex that night, which is always quite enjoyable.

Proceeding on, there are definite habits that Naruto himself has…if you didn't read the word "habits" as "problems", you should've. Naruto has this baby blanket, see, an old, raggy thing that he will not-I repeat, WILL NOT-sleep without. If the blanket isn't in bed, neither is Naruto. He washed it in the dorm's laundry room, forgot to take it out of the washer and into the dryer and is therefore stranded without it for the night since that room is now locked? He will stand guard outside of the laundry room for the whole night, and I usually end up begging (should be read as "bribing") someone with a key to open it. This blanket's name is Bee.

It is my sworn enemy.

Naruto and I are dating. We screw like those bunnies in that Durex condom commercial Kiba made me watch! I've given him head in public bathrooms, under the counter in the store he works at, and in every flat or vertical surface in the dorm! Heck, we even fucked in Kiba's dorm room one day because we were running out of new places! (He was ready to kill us for that…)

I have proclaimed my undying love for this man many, many, MANY times, and he has responded with I love you every time! Yet, the number of times a day he says I love you to me (on average) is ten. Bee gets told I love you sixteen times-at least! And after we fuck, more often than not, he'll cuddle with Bee more than me! And I would've just had my dick up his ass! Bee can't make him orgasm! Naruto doesn't moan Bee's name in bed-HE SCREAMS AND SHOUTS MINE!

I hate that blanket.

I come home after a long day at school, lookin' for a little bit of sympathy and affection from Naruto, but oh no. No, no, no! He's sittin' on the couch, drinking Cheerwine, and holding Bee. No, not holding. Cuddling. So, instead of me ever saying something like "You snuggle that blanket one more time…", which, he always does even when I come in, I just drop my bags off in my room and do homework. That's right. No, no fucking-homeworking.

No, don't worry, that doesn't happen. No Cell Block Tango reprise for me, thank you very much. But, it's kinda like that. When I tell him about my problems and stuff, he always holds and snuggles Bee-not me. Yeah, I'm not uke, but being held by my uke every once in awhile wouldn't be all that bad.

So, I got home early one day, and I did something that, looking back, I will forever regret. I took Bee and hid him in my safe, locked it and everything. Just as I finished locking it away, though, I got a call from my older brother, Itachi. My Mother had collapsed while walking up the stairs and was in the hospital, unconscious. He said he bought me an airplane ticket, so I completely forgot about the blanket, shoved some clothes in a bag, and ran off to get a taxi to RDU. I arrived in New York that night, and Itachi brought me to the hospital. I forgot to turn my phone back off airplane mode as well, another critical screw-up. I saw my mother, still unconscious, and waited with my father and brother for the five days she was asleep-not contacting Naruto even once. The sixth day, a Saturday, she finally awoke, and I stayed with them until Tuesday, when she was up to almost full health. I got on the flight home the next morning, and was about to switch planes in Baltimore when a huge storm hit, wiping out some critical lines or shit. So, I ended up staying the night in a hotel, and when I tried to call Naruto, he didn't pick up. I still innocently believed at the time that he was all right.

The next day, I finally got home, and after a taxi ride, I was in the dorm once more. Unlocking the door to our room, I walked inside, where I could hear water running in the bathroom. So, like any normal person, I went to the bathroom, and opened the door.

The sink was running water.

Naruto was sitting on the toilet lid, shaking.

He had a silver blade in his right hand that was dripping blood.

His left arm hung limp at his side, covered in blood.

Upon his left arm was inscribed a single, bleeding word.

I called 911 right away. I began washing off as much blood as possible, putting bandages over the cuts and trying to wake Naruto, who was being immobile, and shaking. He kept repeating the same words over and over.

"Gone. Gone."

I shook his shoulders as I tugged the blade from his hand.

"Snap out of it, Naruto!"

"Sasuke…"

"What is wrong! I'm here!"

"Bee…"

"This is no time to be concerned with your blanket! We have to get you to the hospital before you pass out!"

"Gone…"

"KNOCK KNOCK! Excuse me, is this where Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha live?"

The hospital.

"Gone…"

Naruto slumped against my shoulder, passed out, and I really began to panic.  
"Yes! The door is open! Please, hurry! He just passed out!"

People began rushing in, filling the space to maximum capacity. Naruto was lifted onto a stretcher and carried away while I followed, answering various questions for various people. I had never been so scarred in my entire life.

Naruto was in a coma.

I stayed by his side everyday and every night, and his father was there during the day. I stopped sleeping, and gradually ate less and less of the food the kind nurses brought to me. Finally, a week later, Naruto woke.

Doctors doing tests and inspections removed me from the room, but as soon as Naruto was cleared, I was let in. I sat in the chair I had spent the last week in, my head on the side of Naruto's bed, my hands clasping his, shaking as I cried.

"Why, Naruto? Why?"

His blue eyes met mine there, a soundless I love you said, as our lips met and we kissed. It wasn't a kiss to be sexy; it wasn't a kiss to be passionate. It was…the kind of kiss that reassures you that you are alive. It was a kiss for Naruto to apologize, a kiss for me to say I'll never leave you again, a kiss for the both of us to remember that we have each other. I don't really think we were there in that white doctor's office. I think we were somewhere on cloud nine, in the northern hemisphere, holding each other, no words needed.

Then, my hand, which was reaching up to hold onto his crying face, brushed against his left arm, and we both broke the kiss.

"Why?"

He sat there with me for an hour, telling his side of the story. Then I told mine. Apparently, Kiba had somehow learned of my mother's accident, and believed Naruto was with me, so no one knew he was actually in the dorm, where he had spent the entire time sitting at the bed, panicking. He felt alone.

I might have known Naruto since that fateful day in sixth grade when we met and became friends, and I knew he was motherless, but that was all. He had never once told me or given me any signs that he missed her dearly. He would come to the dorm when I wasn't there, hold onto Bee, and cry for her. I would come home to these sometimes, but Naruto would hide the tears, and I'd be too occupied with the thought of a blanket being pain more attention to than me. His dad had never mentioned a thing about this when we were sitting together in the hospital-Naruto never intended for me to know. He knew that I struggled enough with my family after they moved back to NY, and with the object of my future in the family business, I had my own burden to bear. He never wanted to cause me any more pain than he knew I was in-especially after my younger sister, Sakura, died seven years ago, two days after she was born. Her death put my mother in a coma, and afterwards, we moved to NC so she could recover by being away from the stressful life of the bigger cities. Naruto understood this, and never came to me with any of his own troubles, but rather was always there to listen and comfort me about mine.

His mother had made Bee. It was the only salvageable possession of hers left behind after Naruto's house burned down as a child with only his mother there.

You may have thought that the word on Naruto's arm was "Bee" or "Sasuke". Maybe you thought it was "Gone", or "Loss". No.

It was his mother's name, Kushina.

Naruto said that he thought that, at the time, putting her name on him would bring her closer to him since Bee wasn't there, so he wouldn't be alone.

I learned dearly-and heavily-from this. Everyone has his or her own troubles. Everyone has his or her own pain. There is no person in this world that hasn't suffered, weather little or much, and everyone always has a reason to cry. We all need family; we all need love.

And, if we want to live on the face of this earth in peace and harmony, you really can't let yourself get jealous of a little blanket.

THE END.

Done! I hope you liked it! I had fun writing it! Please review+favorite+all that jazz!

-Hakai-sama


End file.
